Heaven Vs Hell
by Devilvidel
Summary: IT'S BACK! CHAPTER 5 UP! Kakarot is an angel, Vegeta a devil. What happens when they meet up on Earth after trying to capture a soul and get stuck there?
1. Chapter 1

****

Heaven Vs Hell Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

White wisps of cloud like objects whizzed by, heading towards a tall building with a bright red roof. Although seemingly mouthless, a loud chatter occurred between each speck of white. Two bright blue faces appeared round the back of the large building and stuck an arm out each to direct the white clouds inside the building.

__

"One at a time please. No pushing," One of the blue guys said.

__

"I swear people get really rude when they lose their bodies," the other said.

__

"Yeh. Makes me feel sorry for those angels who have to bring them here. They can't be very eager to come. I mean, I wouldn't like to die and suddenly lose my body and be told that I have to live here for all eternity."

"I don't feel sorry for the devils though, not one little bit."

"Yeh. If they get trouble bringing a soul into the HFIL then that's their problem. I'm just glad that we haven't had any angel-devil confrontations to deal with. 'Cause you know who would have to settle them…"

"Yeh, lucky us. I wouldn't wanna get in the way of something like that. Angels and Devils are dangerous enough of their own, too much power. I'm just glad that I'm only on door duty, I'd hate to be an angel."

"Me too, me too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

"Who's next?!" A voice boomed out from the tall building.

Inside sat one huge man, friendly in nature but who had now become so irritated with the number of souls that he had had to deal with that day that he was beginning to lose patience with some of the less co-operative 'clients.' Coughing loudly so that the entire building shook, the giant cracked his knuckles and picked up a pen, ready to sign in the next soul.

__

"Name?" He bellowed, making the small cloud quiver slightly.

__

"Francina Bell," the voice whimpered, looking at the face of the giant.

Writing the name down quickly, the giant looked at the soul, almost as if he were scrutinising it. Smiling slightly, he rubbed the back of his head and accidentally dropped his pen in the process. Bending down to pick it up, he knocked the table slightly, which toppled over forwards and landed ontop of the unsuspecting soul.

__

"Ooops," the giant cried out, picking up the table. _"It's a good job that you don't have a body anymore!"_ He laughed slightly at his inside joke.

The soul however, didn't share the same sense of humour as the giant. Muttering 'idiot' under her breath, she followed the blue guys hand gesture out of another door and into a long line of other souls.

  
Sighing, the big giant called over one of the small blue guys to his desk. Trembling before the giant, he handed him a large piece of white paper.

__

"So…this is the list of souls needed to be collected is it? Well…let's see…"

The giant's eyes wandered down the piece of paper, smirking occasionally. 

__

"Ah…I see old Roshi is up here, it's about time…that guy must be as old as me!" He laughed.

Looking down the rest of the list, the giant's eyes widened when he reached the name…the name he had been worried about for some time…

__

"Piccolo…"

The small blue minion jumped, _"Piccolo sir?"_

The giant turned around in his chair and proceeded to chew on his pen. He appeared to be deep in thought and it was a few brief seconds before he turned back to his minion. _"Yes…Piccolo. Now, I am faced with a dilemma…"_

He rose and walked towards a window, followed by the minion. _"But King Yemma…isn't Piccolo the one who has done both good and bad acts upon the planet?"_

King Yemma sighed, _"Yes…which makes it difficult to decide where he should be placed. He is not pure of heart so it is not really proper that he should be placed up here with the deserving but….I really don't think that he has been so bad that he deserves to be stuck down there with all of those demons for all eternity."_

He shuddered. _"I think I shall oversee his selfishness and harsh qualities and allow him the chance to improve. Please go and collect our best angel, it won't be easy collecting this soul. I doubt he will come willingly."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

"Checkmate, I win again!" A voice called out, smiling triumphantly at its opponent. The other player scratched his head with his hand and frowned.

__

"I didn't know that Queen's could go diagonally!" He protested, _"So that's not fair!"_

The other player sighed. _"Kakarott, how many times have we played this game?"_

"Erm…about ten times today, why?"

"Then how come you still haven't got a clue about the rules?" The other voice shouted.

__

"I…erm…it's hard!"

The other guy shook his head and stood up. _"Sometimes I wonder how you became an angel Kakarott. It doesn't seem like you have the know how for it."_

Kakarott scratched the back of his head again and smiled goofily. _"Yeh well…guess I was just lucky Gohan."_

Gohan rolled his eyes, _"Yeh Kakarott…lucky." Lucky for you or lucky for me?"_ he sniggered as he walked towards a fridge on the other side of the room. Opening the door, he selected a large can of juice and was about to close the fridge door when he heard a protest… 

__

"Hey Gohan, what about me?"

Gohan sighed, _"Kakarott, every time you ask me to bring one out you never drink it. Is today gonna be any different?"_

Kakarott nodded his head enthusiastically. Gohan smiled slightly at the childish look on Kakarott's face. Giving in, he picked up another can and tossed it over to Kakarott.

Placing the can to his lips, Gohan was about to take a long sip when a loud voice was suddenly heard. Unfortunately, Kakarott had already started drinking and sprayed it all over the floor.

Gohan was about to snap at Kakarott but was startled when he heard the urgent tone in the voice.

__

"We have a situation that requires a specific angel…Kakarott, will you please report to King Yemma immediately. That is all."

Gohan's mouth opened wide and he turned around to face Kakarott. He face faulted to the floor as he saw Kakarott dancing around the room shouting, _"I'm going on a mission, I'm going on a mission."_

Composing himself quickly, Gohan faced Kakarott. _"Then what are you waiting for? King Yemma's expecting you, hurry!"_ He shouted.

__

"Ok!" Goku said back. Backing towards the, Kakarott continued moving while he waved goodbye to Gohan.

'BANG!'

__

"OWWW!"

Kakarott clutched his head as he finally made it out of the door. _"Gosh…whoever thought that clouds could be so hard?"_ He winced as he rubbed his head again.

Skipping along the white misty path, Kakarott quickly arrived at King Yemma's office. Several minions dispersed quickly when they heard him coming. Confused by their sudden departure, Kakarott shook his head and opened the door.

__

"KING YEMMA?!" He shouted cheerfully, looking around the room.

__

"Please Kakarott, not so loud…come in."

Kakarott walked quietly into the room, moving about on his tip-toes.

__

"I didn't mean that you had to be that quiet Kakarott." King Yemma shook his head.

__

"Oh, sorry."

King Yemma straightened up in his chair and coughed several times.

__

"Kakarott, I have brought you here because I need you to go and collect a certain soul for me. His name is Piccolo but I have reason to believe that he will not be very willing to come up here."

"Yeh…well…I wouldn't if I was him. I mean, I'd be running around happily on earth one minute and the next I'd be dead and have loads of worms coming out of me and…"

"Yes…thanks for the lovely imagery Kakarott," King Yemma interrupted. _"He is a lot stronger than most of the souls we have brought here so I want you to be careful."_

Kakarott brought one hand up to his head and saluted, _"Yes sir King Yemma sir, you can count on me sir."_

"Oh and Kakarott…you also need to be careful of…"

But it was too late, Kakarott was out of the window before King Yemma could finish. Waving his hands in the air in exasperation, he sighed. _"He's doomed,"_ he muttered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

"You know what you have to do then?"

"Yes…bring one soul back here. Easy. I would have thought that I'd have a more challenging act to perform but this will have to do for now."

"Just make sure that you bring that soul here. Then we will talk…Vegeta."

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Heaven Vs Hell Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

__

"Not a soul about," he said and then laughed at his joke. 

Flicking his wings back and forth to try and ease away some of the silence, he floated up into the air and lay on his back. Putting one hand in front of his face to cover a yawn emerging from his mouth, he frowned.

"What's wrong with this planet today? I can't even spook anyone and that's the best part about this job!"

Flying towards the large mall, Krillin looked on with surprise as he noted that there was no light of any sort in the building. Floating down to the ground to investigate, he suddenly noticed something hid in the shadows of trees near the entrance of the mall. Wondering what was happening, he crept closer and hid behind the building wall.

Slapping himself on the face, he laughed silently, _"Man…what am I doing?! No one can see me! Stupid stupid!"_

Moving closer, he heard a slight movement and the quietest whisper of voices. Being as quiet as possible, he edged even closer and focused on the voices.

__

"It's the perfect plan…nothing could possibly go wrong!" one voice whispered.

__

"Yeh…but…"

__

"But what?!"

"What about the cops?"

"What about them? They won't bother us…no-one will. No one dares to come out when the entire city is in darkness. Come on…"

Suddenly hit with realisation, Krillin gazed upwards at the dark lampposts.

__

'D'uh, that's why no-one's out!' he shook himself mentally. _'Krillin you are losing it man…you need a holiday!'_

Hearing more movement coming from the men, Krillin flew into the air to watch. Knowing now that the pair were up to no good, he was ready to enjoy himself and scare them to death.

__

'Well…maybe not,' he thought, _'I could lose my job!'_

__

"Come on man…hand me that crowbar…let's get this over with as soon as possible," one voice whispered.

There was a rustle, obviously the other person had handed over the crowbar.

Deciding that he shouldn't let the act go on any further, Krillin flew down and landed right behind the pair. Noting their appearance for their future placements, he walked up to one of them and pushed him into the other, crashing their heads into each other.

"OWWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YEH…SURE, IT WAS THE INVISIBLE MAN!"

"YEH WELL…I…WOAH…!"

The man was cut off as Krillin lifted him up into the air. Screaming like a little girl, Krillin put both of his hands to his ears, letting the guy fall the short distance back to the ground.

"I'm spooked, let's get out of here mate."

Both of the men ran away, leaving a trail of footprints behind. Floating back to the floor, Krillin moved his foot over the footprints and dusted them away.

__

'They'll pay for what they attempted to do later on,' he thought, smirking as he flew off into the night sky.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Running all the way down Snake Way with a huge grin on his face was Kakarott. He was beaming with pride that he had been the one selected to carry out this very 'special' task. 

Pulling a small device out of his pocket, Kakarott punched a few numbers into the keypad and tapped his fingers on his shoulder, waiting for something to appear on the screen.

All of a sudden, a tall green creature appeared on the screen, dressed entirely in white.

__

"Woah…wat's with this guys get up huh?" Kakarott said as he noticed the turban, cloak and strange boots that the guy wore. _"Was he going to a costume party or something when he died?"_

Looking at the picture once more and laughing to himself at the 'silly' clothing, he pressed another button that showed some details about the soul he was collecting.

"Let's see now…mmm Piccolo…strange name…and er…hmm no age stated…he must be pretty old then…maybe he's embarrassed by his age!"

Raising himself off the ground, Kakarott crossed his legs and continued to move down Snake Way, floating slowly along as he tried to take in all of the information about the new soul.

"Not really any other information other than the guy's kept his body…strange. These things are usually packed full of info but there doesn't seem to be anything on this guy…mmm maybe it's broken."

Kakarott hit the thing a couple of times with his hand but the screen still stayed the same.

"Damn thing…I gotta tell King Yemma to sort this out…how am I supposed to…oh no!"

There was a small cry from Kakarott and a large clatter as the device fell to the floor and smashed.

Closing his eyes Kakarott slowly counted to 5…

"It's ok Kakarott…you didn't see that…that didn't happen…when you open your eyes it's going to be ok…4…5…ah no!"

Picking up the remains of his device, Kakarott frowned.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Think Kakarott…think!"

Hitting himself on the head with his hand he tried to figure out a way to find the soul without any aid.

__

"Owwee! Ok…wat was I doing?" He said, stumbling about in a dazed manner after having hit himself on the head one too many times.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his personal demons, he focused his eyes straight ahead.

"Ah…I see the gate out of here…maybe Dende will have some answers about what I should do with my keypad!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stalking quickly down the dark red path, Vegeta smirked to himself.

"A special assignment from the devil himself…ha…I must be doing something right. Pity…Pity the soul I'm bringing back will not be able to withstand my full demon powers. I need a bigger challenge…but I guess this will have to do for now."

Noticing the door in front of him, Vegeta pointed one finger at it and blasted it to smithereens.

__

"Hey!" A voice called out, _"you're gonna have to pay for that Vegeta."_

Vegeta turned around and put one hand to his ear. _"Mmm…that's funny I thought I heard something…it sounded like a whimper…like that demon Nappa who I punched straight into heaven this morning. Mmm…shame he won't be coming back…"_

The figure gulped, _"Er…sorry to bother you Vegeta. I'll get out of your way, I can see that you are busy."_

Vegeta held his head up in the air and walked straight over the figure, just as he was moving away. Turning around, he kicked the figure and spat on him before replying_, "You should think yourself lucky, if I had been in a bad mood today, it wouldn't have just been that door that would have disappeared."_

Kicking the figure one more time, Vegeta turned around and disappeared round the corner, leaving the demon doorman to pick himself up.

Laughter. Evil laughter. Cackling. Blood curdling screams.

That was what Vegeta heard as he turned the corner. Looking through a small window, he smirked as he saw the latest soul being stretched on a rack. The demon in charge was cracking a whip onto the bare flesh of the soul who was crying out in agony. Putting his ear closer to the window, Vegeta smirked again.

"Ahh…music…sweet music."

Suddenly the door opened and the demon in charge appeared. Noticing Vegeta stood by the window, he shouted at him.

"Hey Vegeta…you wanna join in the fun? There's plenty of room for another one. Just choose a torture device and join in the festivities."

"The offers tempting Frieza but I must decline. I am on a special mission sent by Him."

"Ah that's not fair…why do you get to have all the fun Vegeta?"

"Oh…I wouldn't say I get all the fun…you're the one who gets to listen to those pathetic whimpers and screams."

Frieza smirked. _"Well…I best get back…I was just about to get the gut ripper out."_ His eyes glittered.

"Have fun Frieza."

Vegeta watched Frieza and stood by the window for a couple more seconds before resuming his walk down the damp and dreary path. Noticing the door, he clenched his hands into fists.

"This is the one…the one that will decide...my fate."

He threw the door open and stepped out of the world of darkness.

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Heaven Vs Hell Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

__

"I keep forgetting how much I hate this place," he muttered to himself as he stepped out into the light. Putting one hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the sunlight, Vegeta put one foot on the flight of stairs ahead of him. Looking at the amount that he had to climb, he sighed.

__

"Hell…fuck this, I'm flying."

Pushing himself up off the ground, Vegeta flew up the flight of stairs, occasionally passing souls on their way down to the underworld. Several of the souls had kept their bodies and were giving Vegeta pleading looks as he flew. Smirking, he picked an individual and spat to the ground. In a few seconds, the figure had burnt down to the ground, writhing in agony.

__

"Ah…I love my job," he said, smirking as he noticed the look of fear in the other soul's faces.

__

"Hey Vegeta!" A voice called up to him from below. _"Pack it in will ya? He won't be very happy if you destroy all the souls before they get in!"_

__

"Ah…He won't care. He thinks Hell glows out of my ass at the moment. Whatever I do He won't give a damn. As long as I bring back this soul, He'll be happy…I mean…miserable."

Vegeta laughed. _'Is it possible to enjoy your job too much?'_ He thought as he neared the top of the stairs. _'Eternal torment is great…I just wonder why the souls we bring don't enjoy it as much.'_

Standing alone at the gateway to Earth from Hell was an old demon named Cell. Cell was nearly as old as Him and was thought to be the second most evil demon of all time. Even Vegeta didn't dare to mess with Cell.

On approaching the gateway, Vegeta slowed his pace. _'Better not let the old bag think that I need to get out of here quickly. He hates my guts.'_

Floating down beside the gateway, Vegeta glanced at Cell and coughed. 

"I know you're here Vegeta, man aren't you looking happy and bright?"

Vegeta shuddered. _"You're looking lovely too Cell. Now would you mind opening this gate…now?!"_

Cell's feeble old hands fumbled to select the right key for the door. _"The trouble with you and all young demons today Vegeta is that you have no respect for the old. Why…in my youth, the elderly were tortured and shouted at all the time. I miss those days…"_

"Yeh Yeh come on you wrinkled old cabbage. I would like to get to Earth sometime in this century."

__

"What's the rush…you've got all century!" Cell coughed slightly as he attempted to laugh at his weak joke.

"Yeh well…just hurry up."

After several minutes, Cell managed to open the gate but before Vegeta could step out of it, he put his arm across the entrance.

"What now?"

"You be careful young Vegeta. Just try to treat your superiors with more respect or you'll get yourself into trouble one of these days."

"Yeh Yeh now let me through."

Cell moved his arm slowly and watched as Vegeta flew up into the air.

"He'll learn…oh will he learn."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jumping up and down through the clouds, Kakarott neared the gateway with a happier expression on his face than he had had about two minutes before hand.

"Dende knows all about technology and stuff like that. He'll help, I'm sure of it!"

As he got neared to the gate, Kakarott waved to Dende. Landing beside him, Kakarott slapped Dende on the back causing him to fall over.

"Hey Dende how ya doing…oh sorry."

Dende stood up, clutching his aching back and smiled slightly. _"It's ok Kakarott, it's not like you can kill me!"_

__

"Yeh…that's true!" Kakarott replied, smiling and putting one of his hands behind his head in a typical pose. _"So anyways Dende…I was wondering whether you could help me."_

"Yeh sure Kakarott, I'm always willing to aid a fellow angel. What's the problem?"

__

"Well…" Kakarott said, scratching his halo and putting on an innocent expression,_ "Something happened to my keypad and I was wondering whether you could fix it for me?"_

"Well…there's only one way to find out, let me have a look at it will you?"

Fumbling around in his pocket, Kakarott finally brought out the totally destroyed keypad, in about 1000 pieces.

Dende face faulted. _"What on Heaven did you do to it Kakarott? Did a steamroller go over it or something? It's totaled!"_

"Well…not exactly, I kinda er…dropped it."

__

"You dropped it?! You must have thrown it!" Dende laughed. _"Never mind, it can't be helped."_

Kakarott's face brightened. _"So you can fix it then?"_

__

"Sadly no. It's broken up into so many pieces that there's no way that I could put it back together."

Kakarott's face fell.

__

"I could make you another one but it would take a few hours to do."

__

"A few hours! But I need one now!" Kakarott pouted.

__

"Listen Kakarott, pouting isn't gonna help. I can't make one now, I can't make one appear out of thin air you know!"

Kakarott sighed and held his head down. _"Man, King Yemma's gonna kill me, I've only been on this mission a few minutes and I've already messed up."_

Dende noticed Kakarott's unhappy face and sighed. _"Well…I suppose I could lend you mine. But just for this mission."_

A smile erupted onto Kakarott's face and he grabbed Dende in a massive hug.

"All right all right Kakarott, enough already."

Kakarott dropped Dende._ "Oops, sorry."_

Dende handed Kakarott his keypad which Kakarott carefully placed in his pocket. _"Now don't damage that one aswell Kakarott. I can't afford to keep making new consoles everytime you total one!"_

"Yeh I know, thanks Dende! Oh…and one more thing."

"What's that Kakarott?"

"Could you open the gate for me? I'm kinda in a hurry!"

Dende smiled. _"Sure, no problem. Good luck on your mission. Bring us back something nice!"_

__

"Yeh…I'll bring you back a T-shirt!" Kakarott laughed.

Dende waved goodbye to Kakarott and watched him slowly fly down towards Earth. Closing the gate, Dende sighed and shook his head._ "That guy is a klutz, a total klutz."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The ground in West City rumbled and objects fell towards the earth as the entire city shook.

__

"EARTHQUAKE!" Someone shouted.

People ran away from tall buildings as quick as they could. But just as soon as the earthquake had started, it stopped.

All was silent again.

__

"Weird huh?" One man said to another.

"Yeh…very strange."

What they didn't notice was a pair of eyes peeking up through a patch of grass in the small City Park. Eyes darting back and forth. Then a nose, then a mouth and then finally the entire face.

Completely erupting from the soil was a person, a person with horns and a tail, a person with a dark look in his eyes.

"It is time. Let's catch a soul."

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Heaven Vs Hell Chapter 4

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

Taking in a big breath of Earth air, Vegeta scowled and snorted. Exhaling quickly to rid himself of the stench of Earth as soon as possible, he looked around.

__

"Must be in the middle of a city," he said as he noted the tall skyscrapers and the many humans bustling about hurrying to get to work.

Quickly scanning the entire area, he smirked as he noted several large skyscrapers together.

__

"Humans are so stupid," he muttered to himself, _"can't they see that they make my job of terrorising the Earth so much easier when they do that?"_

Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, Vegeta quickly disappeared and reappeared by one of the skyscrapers. Leaning his arm on it as he watched a group of people walk by, he yawned.

__

"Time to wake this city up a bit more," he said, as he leaned harder on the skyscraper, causing the structure to lean precariously to one side. Annoyed that the structure hadn't fallen over completely, Vegeta formed a small ki ball with one finger and shot it straight through the skyscraper, causing it to tumble over and fall into the next one.

__

'It's like playing dominoes,' he thought as he flew a safe distance away to watch the show.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Floating down to the ground slowly, keypad in hand, was Kakarott. Watching the people of the city down below, he hid amongst the clouds as he cautiously crept down to land in a forest nearby.

__

"Phew…" he said, wiping the sweat from his brow, _"that was close. Now to find that Piccolo person and be back in time for tea."_

His stomach grumbled at the mention of food. Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, he laughed.

"Erm…maybe I should get something to eat before I continue with my mission. Can't work on an empty stomach!"

He was about to take off when he suddenly noticed his reflection in a puddle of water on the ground.

"Oops, maybe I should make myself look a bit more human to try and blend in more. Let's see…"

Tapping a few times on his keypad, Kakarott soon found what he was looking for. Pressing a large white button, his halo, white wings and tunic quickly disappeared and a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt covered him.

Admiring his reflection in the puddle, Kakarott grinned.

__

"That's better," he said, _"Now, let's see where the nearest food place is!"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

"Watch out! That skyscraper's about to collapse!" A voice yelled out as the entire city went into a frenzy.

No-body knew how or why the structure was toppling over but they knew that it wasn't situated in the right place. Suddenly, it knocked over the next skyscraper, causing it to lean over and nearly touch the third structure.

While everyone on the ground was panicking and running as far as they could away from the mass of metal and concrete, Vegeta was having the time of his life. Nearly kneeling over with laughter, Vegeta tried to steady himself.

__

"Ha ha ha!" he cried out as he watched all of the people of Earth run away from the disaster that he had caused. Clutching his sides to prevent them from splitting open, he smirked as the last skyscraper fell to the floor, landing on a train going across a bridge.

Spitting on the ground and hearing another scream as his saliva fell into contact with another unfortunate soul, he smirked and stretched.

__

"Mmm…well that certainly got my blood boiling," he said stretching one arm behind his head, catching one of his horns as he did so.

__

"Mmm…maybe I should put on my disguise," he laughed as his horns and tail gradually disappeared.

Noting that the people of Earth may deem him standing on the roof of a building as suspicious, Vegeta gradually climbed down the escape ladder at the side of the building undetected.

__

"Maybe I am giving these humans a little too much credit!" he laughed as he finally reached the bottom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Placing one foot down on the hard concrete pavement of the city, Kakarott looked around with a bemused expression on his face. Bringing one hand behind his head to scratch it, he looked around at the empty streets and sighed.

__

"What, no welcome party?!" he cried out, _"not even so much as a hello?"_

He gazed about the empty streets again and sighed. Sniffing the air to find out why the streets were so quiet, he suddenly noticed a large cloud of smoke erupting into the sky from the centre of the city.

"It looks like trouble, maybe I should go and investigate!"

His stomach rumbled again, angry at being ignored.

__

"Ah…shut up!" he cried out, hitting himself in the stomach. _"Ow!! Maybe I shouldn't do that!"_

Clutching his stomach waiting for the pain to subside, Kakarott stumbled forwards and out of the corner of his eye, noticed a small café at the end of the street. Shaking his head, he decided to keep walking forward to find out what the problem was. The only thing was…his feet weren't agreeing with his mind.

__

"Ah come on!" He called out as his feet tried to walk towards the café. However, his feet weren't paying any attention and continued to walk towards the café. Grabbing onto a lamppost, Kakarott tried with all of his might to prevent his feet from going any further.

__

"Ah that's better," he said as his feet finally came to a halt. Releasing his grip on the lamppost, his grinned.

__

"I am smarter than you!" he shouted at his feet, sticking his tongue out at them. _"Now forwards!"_

However, his feet had different ideas. Realising that Kakarott had released his grip of the lamppost, they moved back towards the café with Kakarott completely unable to do anything about it. Kakarott was glad that there was no-one about to see him, his arms trying to grab onto something while his feet went off in their own little world.

Finally reaching the café door, Kakarott sighed. _"Ok…I'll have something to eat,"_ he said, looking at his feet, _"but we need to be quick!"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dusting himself down, Vegeta looked around at the chaos he had caused. Inhaling a huge gulp of toxic air, he smirked.

"Ah…that's much better…much more healthier!"

Noting the number of mangled corpses, he laughed.

"Hopefully we will have some more incoming souls because of this. He is gonna be so miserable!"

Raising up into the air slightly, Vegeta floated down the street and took note of the number of people peering out of shop windows and such. Not wanting his cover to be blown yet, he placed his two feet back on solid ground and laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stepping inside quietly, Kakarott noticed the number of people sat inside. Trying not to draw too much attention to himself, he settled down at one of the empty tables and took a brief look at one of the menus.

"Let's see…sandwiches…toasties…awww man, well I didn't think that they'd have any of the food we eat upstairs. Oh well…guess I'll just have a…chicken salad."

Catching the attention of a waiter, Kakarott ordered his chicken salad and was just sitting down waiting for it to arrive when somebody suddenly burst into the café. Breathing quickly, the figure grabbed onto a nearby customer and cried out.

"Do you know first aid? Does anyone know first aid?!"

"Woah…calm down man…what's up?!"

"The skyscrapers…fallen down…people dead and injured…somebody…help."

And with that, the figure collapsed onto the floor.

Noting the sound of desperation in his voice, Kakarott stood up and quickly left the café, ignoring his grumbling stomach.

__

"People's lives are in danger now, don't moan!" He growled as he edged closer to the disaster site.

Looking around for any signs of life, something suddenly caught Kakarott's eye.

A guy…with jet-black hair…stood in the middle of the street…laughing.

**__**

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Heaven Vs Hell Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ so don't sue!

"Well I'm no expert that can't be right can it?" Kakarott questioned. "Ah but I guess I don't know the ways of these strange human folk so it could be normal I guess…but it sure isn't very nice to laugh at someone else's misfortunes!"

Kakarott scratched his head as he tried to figure out the reason for the character's strange behaviour. "Maybe my keypad could help me figure out this guys behaviour…"

Kakarott started to fumble about in his jean pocket to locate his keypad when he heard a blood curdling scream call out for help. Deciding to look for the keypad later, Kakarott took one last look at the man in front of him, surprised to see that the man appeared to be smiling, committed his image to memory and headed off towards where the sound was coming from.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Oh Kakarott…what have I done? You have only been gone a few hours and yet it feels like eternity to me. I never realised how strong the bond between two lovers was…until you left.

I can't believe that I used to complain practically every minute about you. Never once except in the height of passion did I tell you that I loved you. Only at times when I felt my soul pouring out of my body did I tell you that I cared.

Sometimes I wonder why you decided to stick with me. An ogre…that's all am I. Ah…someone stop these tears…oh Kakarott I am so sorry….

Kakarott…'

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Kakarott turned the corner he almost fainted at the sight before him…buildings had crumbled to the ground, blood was everyone and a few faint cries of survivors could be made out amongst the chaos.

'Who ever caused this was pretty strong.' Kakarott thought as he trundled ahead. Putting one head behind his head he gave a brief smile, "Well at least some people survived…owww!"

He clasped the back of head as a searing pain raced through it. Looking around to see where the blow had come from he was surprised to see an elderly woman, in tears and clutching a handbag, glaring at him out of the corner of her flowing eyes. "How ever could you think that this is a time to smile?" she enquired, tears falling down her cheeks, "my husband was in one of those buildings and now I don't know whether he is alive or not!"

Feeling ashamed of his actions, Kakarott apologised quickly. "I'm sorry madam, please let me help you to try and find him."

Without waiting for a reply, Kakarott ran off in search of the woman's husband.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside the large entertainment room of the sky was a grand number of young angels, all preparing themselves for a day they would never forget.

Stood at the front of the room was Gohan, sweating with stress and anxiety. Moving one hand across his forehead to remove the perspiration from his face, Gohan coughed authoritatively and the room fell silent.

__

"As you all know, the next few hours will be the most important of your eternal life. Now…I know some of you are anxious but you have nothing to fear…angel-mating rituals are delicate and gentle. In the 1000 years of my being, I have never heard of anyone being seriously injured or killed by such antics. However, just to be safe…be careful alright?"

A loud murmur ran through the gathering of angels. Judging by the way that some of the youngsters were situated very close to each other, it seemed that some of the white figures had already chosen an acceptable mate. A small number of cloaks were stood in one corner, detached from the others and appearing very frightened and bewildered by the events.

****

Gohan smiled as he noticed the expressions on their faces. 'Those kids in the corner remind me of Kakarott.'

Addressing the room again, Gohan told the kids the basic angel rituals and the circumstances they could face and how to overcome them.

"Also remember that your dominant and submissive sides will kick into gear around now. When you have found a suitable mate one will take the dominant role, the other the submissive. Don't worry about not knowing what to do once you get into the bedroom…your second brain will take control so just enjoy yourselves."

Watching the group of angels filling out of the room, Gohan shuffled his speech papers together and stepped down from the stage at the front of the room. He jumped suddenly when he heard a loud clapping noise coming from one corner of the room.

"Oh…it's just you Goten," Gohan said, putting one hand to his chest to try and slow down his beating heart. "So…er…what did you think?"

****

Goten walked slowly towards the other angel and grinned. "It was good Gohan…reminds me of our 'talk' when we were younger."

Gohan gave a small smile back. He disliked the older angel who held a far superior rank than him. He remembered how Goten had tried to take him as his mate. Gohan was glad that things hadn't turned out like that.

"So then Gohan…back to your room now huh?"

Gohan nodded his head slightly, "I've got some paper work to get through on a new soul I just brought in and then I thought I'd have an early night."

"Ah yes…the great Kakarott isn't around then? Ah…what a shame…you'll be all alone in that room. Would you like me to come up and…" Goten whispered in his ear, "…keep you company?"

****

Gohan shivered uncontrollably and pulled a disgusted face. "No thanks Goten, I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"Ah…pity…well just call me if you want me. You know where I'll be."

And with that, Goten left the room.

Sticking his tongue out at the closed door, Gohan sighed. "Better get to my room and get the paperwork started. I hate this part of the job."

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Maybe I should have asked that woman what her husband was called or something before I took off like that," Kakarott said to himself as he circled the rubble of the skyscrapers for the fifteenth time. Sighing, he decided that looking around wasn't getting him anywhere so, searching around briefly for any signs of passers-by and noticing none, Kakarott quickly used his angel powers and started to disintergret the rubble in the hope of finding someone alive buried underneath. He knew the chances were slim but he just couldn't stand by and not do anything.

Vegeta, on the other hand, could. He had only just calmed down from his laughing fit earlier and now surveyed the destruction and damage he had created with a sense of pride. He had a feeling that they would be trying to figure out what caused the disaster for ages and then would probably blame the attack on someone else. "Stupid humans, always blaming each other, don't have the brains to look any further."

Clicking his teeth together to make sure that his fangs were still hidden from human eyes, he strolled over to the centre of the disaster to admire his handiwork in full. Upon entering the site, he heard a small cry call out, seemingly coming from the underneath the rubble. Clasping his hands together, he rubbed them together in glee. 'Good,' he thought, 'someone else to terrorise.'

Slowly Vegeta lifted up the rock from the floor, revealing the small, blood covered face of a frightened child. The poor thing looked no older than ten and was coughing in a dreadful manner from having inhaled so much dust. As he had no sympathy or compassion in his soul, Vegeta simply smirked at the child and said, "Where are your parents little one?"

The child shook its head and replied in a small voice, "I don't know sir…they were standing next to me when I heard this big noise and everything fell down."

Vegeta smirked again at the child's naivety. "Well I think I know where they have gone, here take my hand and I will lead you to them."

A small smile lit up the child's face and the small girl tried to remove herself from the rest of the rubble surrounding her. Finally freeing herself, she grabbed onto Vegeta's hand and, no sooner had she done so, she started to wail in pain and agony. Vegeta kept a tight grip on the girl's hand as the poison contained within his skin filtered into the body of the little girl. She sobbed and pleaded for him to let go but her requests fell on deaf ears. After a few minutes, Vegeta let the girl's limp body fall to the ground and stared at her face, still distorted in pain. "Ah…the perks of the job," he laughed and quickly disappeared.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

'Why didn't I keep my door locked? I should have known better than that. I mean after all, there are some of the youngsters that can go a bit too overboard and try to mate with an elder. I guess I thought I'd be safe…

I wish I'd kept my door locked…oh…Kakarott….'

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Placing the last piece of paper on top of the pile of work on his desk, Gohan yawned. Looking at the clock on the wall, he sighed as he noted the time.

"Eleven…mmmm…I guess I better get going to bed."

Looking over at the empty bed, he sighed again noticing that it didn't look so appealing without Kakarott in it. He laughed as he thought about how Kakarott used to jump up and down on the clouds like a little kid when he was excited about something.

"I hope you'll come back soon Kakarott…I'll deny this under oath but…I miss you."

"Guess I'll just have to fill his place in for now then, won't I?" A dark, lust filled voice said.

Jumping and turning around, Gohan gasped as he came face to face with Goten.

"Pleased to see me?" Goten asked, watching as Gohan walked backwards until he bumped into one of the walls. Looking around for any sort of weapon, Gohan gasped with fear as he noticed that there was nothing he could use.

"Mmmm…what's the matter Gohan? You know…you shouldn't be scared of little old me. I'm no threat…honest."

"I…told y..you I didn't…want…you here Goten," Gohan stuttered as he watched Goten walk closer to him, pinning him against the wall by placing both hands on either side of him.

Chuckling, Goten smiled, "Ah well yes…I thought that my needs were far greater than your words. Come on Gohan…be a god boy and make this easy for me."

"NEVER!" Gohan spat in Goten's face causing Goten to remove his hands to wipe the saliva from his face. Gohan ran across the room and was nearly at the door when he felt something hit his back and he slumped straight to the floor.

"Ah…that's better. Can't have you running away again can we?" Goten laughed again as he saw the angry look on Gohan's face. "Oh…don't be so upset Gohan, you can move a little bit…just not enough to escape ha ha."

Moving his head from side to side, Gohan tried to formulate a plan to rid himself of this devil in angel's clothing. Watching him fearfully, Gohan almost cried when he saw Goten walk over to the door and lock it.

"Just to be safe," he said, "oh…and Gohan…I wouldn't try calling out for help…at this time of year, I doubt anyone would take any notice."

Slight tears fell from Gohan's eyes as he realised that Goten was right…there was no way that he could escape. Closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see anymore horror, Gohan cried out when he felt a sharp slap hit his face.

"How dare you close your eyes! Keep them open or I will hit you again!"

'Kakarott, please help me!' Gohan cried out as he received another slap and fell into unconsciousness.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

Kakarott couldn't believe how much easier the job was with his angel powers. He wondered how on heaven regular humans coped with such catastrophes. Using another one of his powers, Kakarott closed his eyes briefly to see if he could find any traces of heat energy emitting from the rubble. This would indicate whether a body was lying underneath. However, no sooner had he closed his eyes, he heard a terrifyingly loud cry that didn't see to come from anywhere around him. The cry came again, and again…Kakarott opened his eyes…

"Gohan? GOHAN!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

A.N. Hey hey guys don't forget to review!


End file.
